thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | Interviews | Facts | Games | Guides | Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;October 16th, 2009/The not so sad panda! Hey, people! Our friend and fellow coworker the sad panda will be appearing on Transmission Awesome in the not too distant future. Like Welshy before him, we give him our support. Panda, you rock! Onto other stuff. Remember, we need edits to pages other than the running gags pages. What we really need right now is people to work on episode guides for the Nostalgia Critic episodes. If you see one of the 2008 scripts and the table below, you'll see what I mean. Oh and the wiki's first birthday is coming up, too! Get ready!! I have no idea what Spike's Girl is planning. She says it'll be great! -Cferra ;September 9th, 2009/Running Gags Hey everyone. Recently, it's come to our attention that a lot of edits have been made on the "Running Gags" pages. While this is all well and good, we have many, many other articles that could be edited/need constant editing as well. If this constant focus on editing keeps up for the RG pages, we may have to make it strictly admin only. This would mean that only those on staff with admin access would be allowed to edit the page. We would rather not have it come to this, but that all depends on you, the "editors." ~Spike's Girl ;August 6th, 2009/RABBI! Hey! Before I get to the obvious changes around here, let me extend my congrats to Rabbi for joining the TGWTG team members Coldguy and JewWario in a special project. This guy has earned it in more ways than one. He has a new podcast called Spine Breakers. For more info, check out the article. The podcast is about books, reading them and he isn't alone in this. So, once again, congrats to Rabbi! In other news, more buttons and categories have been added. Barfiesta info will be filled in as time goes by. So, please be patient in that regard. That's it from me! -Cferra ;June 29th, 2009/A General Notice. Due to the influx of new members on the wiki, I'd like to remind everyone of something. We have a staff of admins here and if you have questions please direct them to myself, Spikesgirl1, ChaosD1, Braeden Orr or any other admin on the wiki team. Please come to one of us if you have ideas on how to improve articles. Don't add or remove information from articles or add things without consulting us first. Communication is key. Oh and also use the talk pages! Cferra ;June 11th, 2009/About certain things. Alright. I've noticed some people are trying to make Aussie or Aussie related pages on the wiki. I have to delete them as I'm still under orders to delete them. I'll see what happens in regards to the pages in the future. In the mean time, please refrain from making Aussie or Aussie related pages until if/when I can sort this out. Thanks, Cferra ;June 5th, 2009/ Status of TGWTG notice. If you haven't already, go here and read the Status of the Site. There, you'll find news regarding TGWTG's future. For a rundown, here I go: * New Channels coming to go with Blistered Thumbs. * T-Shirts coming soon. For more, go to the site. However, there was a sad note. TGWTG has parted ways with ThatAussieGuy. We, the staff, wish him well in his future endeavors. We removed all information regarding him as per the request of Mike Michaud. It's unfortunate and like the staff of the site, we'll miss him and we wish him well. Cferra P.S. I'll update the news feed once new vids are up. ;May 26th,2009/What? TGWTG Wikia is evolving! No longer are we TGWTG Wikia. We are now evolving into the Channel Awesome Wikia. This means that the front page will be changed and other changes will be added to the wikia over time. Michaud informed me that now was the time to change. Who am I to argue with that? Well, as you can see phase one is complete and more changes will be coming your way! Cferra ;May 25th, 2009/Profile Upgrades and other stuff. By now you'll have noticed several changes to the profiles of everyone staffed at TGWTG. That was done soley to change the aesthetics of them. I wanted to spruce things up and make them look cool. So far they look pretty awesome. Speaking of changes, I'll be adding a new section of the Wikia for articles. It's long overdue and I need to get that section done. In the mean time, enjoy the wiki and everything from tgwtg! Cferra ;May 10th, 2009/The Day of Awesome! If you haven't checked the main site, I suggest you do so. Why? Because the video of epic proportions has been unleashed on the denizens of TGWTG. I am speaking of the One year anniversary video. The video is an accumulation of the team's hard work, dedication and your support through your donations. This is their gift to you. First Year Anniversary Video. What's next? Well, we'll see. We have the next live edition of Transmission Awesome to look forward to and more vids from the team regarding this epic event! -Cferra ;April 21,2009/Happy Birthday!! We here at the TGWTG Wiki wish to thank TGWTG for entertaining us and making year one memorable! Congrats on TGWTG Year one and let's make the next year just as or even MORE epic than last year. Happy birthday from the TGWTG wikia team! -The TGWTG Wikia team Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. Saturday, October 17th, 2009 *Trailer Failure Episode 6 *Still Gaming: Behind the Scenes of Little Miss Gamer: Psychonauts Pt 1 *Game Heroes: The Music: Double Feature! Friday, October 16th, 2009 *The Spoony Experiment: FMV Hell: Nightmare *LordKat: Chakan (Trial Run) *Game Den: Silent Hill 3 Part 2 *Game Heroes: Podcast 10/7/09 Thursday, October 15th, 2009 *Specials: Flashback Episode 1 *You Can Play This: Densha De Go! *Chefprotoss:Cooking for Those Who Can't Cook! Ep 01 *5 Second Movies: The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford Wednesday, October 14th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: Extreme Brutal Legend *Transmission Awesome Plays Legend of Kyrandia 1 (Part 01) *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Punch-Out 2?? Tuesday, October 13th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Next Karate Kid *Little Miss Gamer: Psychonauts *That Jewish Guy: Harold's Bar Mitzvah Monday, October 12th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Silent Hill Dying Inside #3 and 4 *Bum Reviews: Zombieland *Sage Reviews: The Suffering Sunday, October 11th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: Game Preview! Bayonetta *Shameful Sequels: Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life *Transmission Awesome Episode 35: Rooney Enterprises Saturday, October 10th, 2009 *MikeJ: Mike On Film: Matrix Reloaded *5 Second Movies: The Fly *Epic Fail Magic: Paw is not allowed *Transmission Awesome plays Robin Hood Conquests of Longbow (Part 03) Friday, October 9th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Chick: Bratz *Trailer Failure Episode 5 *MikeJ: A Brief History of Britain: Food *Game Den: Silent Hill 3 Part 1 *'More News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Category:Browse Category:Content